From The Ashes
by TheVanityAffair
Summary: Clarke returns to the camp after the Grounders kidnapped her, but she isn't the same. She was tortured, brainwashed, and hurt but with the help of Miller, Jasper, Bellamy, Octavia and Monty; maybe she can find her strength again and discover that she's not alone, people care about her and she cares about them too.
1. Chapter 1

From The Ashes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storyline; I'm just bringing to life the musings in my head

**(My story is set after Clarke was captured by the grounders, the 100 thought she was dead, but she's not, they let her go. Main questions are why? I am a Bellarker, so it will happen, but not for a while, I think you'll be pretty surprised. Also, my story may get a bit dark; Clarke went through a pretty traumatic experience and my story is going to show her journey to find herself again.)**

Clarke:

She felt someone grab her roughly by the hair and jerk her head up. She couldn't even bring herself to grimace because

for some reason she didn't remember, she was used to this. The grounder turned her head to the right and said,

"Your camp is that way, just keep walking straight and don't get lost." he said menacingly.

"Don't get lost," mumbled Clarke her eyes cloudy.

"That's right," said the grounder with a smirk.

"Our little pet will do anything we tell her too," he say's to his comrade, and then they're gone and Clarke is left to start

her long trek back to camp.

Clarke:

"Don't get lost," mumbled Clarke incoherently to herself as she stumbled through the forest. She knew she wasn't being

quiet, but in her weakened state she couldn't exactly be stealthy; besides she was free from the grounders the only

thing left to fear was an animal attack or the fog. Everything seemed brighter, sharper. The tree's swayed, bird's

chirped, how long had it been since she had felt the grass beneath her hands instead of the cold dirt ground. Before she

realized it, Clarke had found herself sitting on the ground holding in her hand a single yellow wildflower. _How did this _

_happen?_ She thought to herself. _I don't remember sitting down._ She looked at her hands only to see the once beautiful

flower now a wilted, crushed mass lying limply in her palm. She knew exactly how it felt. Suddenly she was filled with a

sense of urgency. _What had Stjephen said? Oh, she remembered now, "Your camp is that way, just keep walking _

_straight don't get lost." _She began to run, stumble was more like it. The camp, she would see her camp again. She

vaguely remembered the faces of the 100, could see herself tending to their wounds, but after what she had survived,

her life at the camp felt like someone else's. She saw a dark shadow cross the forest floor then, heard the snap of a twig

breaking under someone's feet, and knew that she was in danger. In her haste to find a hiding spot, she fell to her

knees and began crawling on all fours, her hands scraping against the ground roughly in a clumsy attempt to save

herself. She ensconced herself in some nearby bushes holding her hands over her mouth, trying not to make a sound.

She heard the footsteps nearing her hiding spot and saw a man, his face shadowed, his weapon gleaming in the harsh

sunlight. Clarke pulled her body into herself and waited for death to reach her.


	2. Chapter 2: I Promise

**Chapter 2: I Promise**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything...nope, not yet.**

Lots of Miller/Clarke in this chapter, but don't worry, we do see a bit of Bellamy! My story as it progresses will focus on Clarke's abduction and her trying to come to terms with why Bellamy didn't save her.

"_She heard the footsteps nearing her hiding spot and saw a man, his face shadowed, his weapon gleaming in the harsh sunlight. Clarke pulled her body in to herself and waited for death to reach her…"_

**Miller: (Flashback)**

_Miller headed to Bellamy's tent knowing that he'd find him there. Bellamy didn't _

_come out much anymore and when he did, he wouldn't speak to anyone. Aside_

_from Octavia, Goggles, Raven, Monroe and I, it was as if the rest of the camp _

_didn't exist. It's understandable we all took Clarke's death pretty hard, she had_

_come to mean a lot to the camp, she was our healer and in a way our hope that we_

_could still be good people in this dark world. Sure he hadn't liked her in the_

_beginning, no one had. But she had proven herself countless times, selflessly_

_putting everyone else's needs above her own. She wasn't someone you could_

_easily forget, if ever, which is why Miller had left Bellamy alone to deal with_

_Clarke's passing, but enough was enough, they needed their leader back. He_

_walked into the dark tent and found said leader sitting in the darkened corner_

_drinking Jasper's moonshine. If sun deprivation didn't kill him first that stuff would, it tasted awful._

"_Bellamy, we need to talk," said Miller._

"_So talk," was the surly reply._

"_Food supplies are getting low again, we need to organize a hunting party, I_

_thought you could come with us you're the best shot we've got."_

"_No."_

"_But Bel-"_

"_I said no, you're more than capable of doing this on your own. Now get out!"_

_With that Bellamy went back to his drink and Miller lost the last sliver of hope he_

_had that things would get better._

**Miller:**

After his disappointing morning Miller had felt like being alone. He'd sent the

hunting party east, along the camp wall and had decided to head south. Deep in

thought, he was more than a little surprised to hear the scuffling sounds of

someone moving in the bushes just to the left of him. He walked soundlessly

towards the bushes his rifle drawn, and in one quick move he parted the branches.

He was not however, prepared for the blurry figure that lunged at him knocking

him back. He rolled over quickly, hopped to his feet and made to lunge at his

enemy. Looking up he saw _Wait!_ Those blue eyes that defiant stance it wasn't

possible.

"Clarke?" he breathed out, afraid to hope. The shaking figure before him looked petrified.

"How- do- y- you know my n- name?" her voice was rough from lack of use.

"Clarke it's me, Miller. From the camp remember?" He said slowly putting his

weapon aside as he spoke. She looked as though the slightest movement could set

her off.

"Clarke it's me Miller you're safe with me ok? I won't hurt you I promise."

"Miller, your Miller."

"That's right and I'm gonna take you home."

"H-Home." said Clarke. That sounded good to her.

He looked Clarke over; if he wasn't standing so close he wouldn't have been able

to tell that it was her. Her hair, once the color of spun gold was now brown coated

in dirt and, _was that dried blood?_ Her face aside from her trademark blue eyes was

unrecognizable. Her cheeks were sunken in, and her eyes cloudy and bruised from

lack of sleep. _They must not have fed her much,_ thought Miller grimly. Her

clothes, if you could call them that, were nothing more than tattered rags. From

what he could see blood covered more of her body than her clothes did._ God, what_

_had those grounders done to her?_ He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the

answer to that question.

"Clarke?" she blinked at him blankly. "We need to get you cleaned up so I can get

a better look at your injuries ok?" She merely nodded and it looked as though that

simple motion was too much for her.

"There's a river that runs near camp, we'll head there. Do you think you can

walk?" He highly doubted it she looked ready to collapse.

"I don't think so," she said quietly.

He stepped towards her and she flinched away, he knew that he'd have to be

extremely careful with her.

"Clarke its okay, I'm going to carry you alright?"

She regarded him closely.

"I'm s-safe wi-ith you?" She stuttered out the question.

"Yes, I'll keep you safe," he assured her.

She nodded her consent and he slowly picked her up and settled her against his

chest. He kept his expression neutral, but on the inside he was freaking out at how

light she was. He'd once held a toddler on the ark that weighed more than her.

Giving her time to adjust to being so close to him, he set off towards the river. He

had only been walking for a few minutes but when he next looked down Clarke

was sound asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

Chapter.3 Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, who would let me own anything? **

**(So, just wanted to say thanks for reading and for leaving reviews I love your responses to my story! One of you asked how long Clarke has been away from camp and that's an important question that'll be answered soon**** happy reading!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"_**Giving her time to adjust to being this close to him, he set off towards the river. He had only been walking**_

_** for a few minutes but when he next looked down Clarke was sound asleep in his arms."**_

In that moment she turned her face into his chest and he saw the display of gashes and bruises covering her face.

Suddenly he was a little kid again, and he was back on the ark:

"_Come ere you worrthlis woman!" slurred his father grabbing Millers mother Celia by the neck. He then began to slap her_

_ face, the sounds of his merciless assault echoing in Miller's ears. He saw himself stepping in to protect his mother only to_

_ have his head slammed into the kitchen counter. And just like every other time this happened he silently took the_

_ relentless beatings._

_His mother Celia was the most giving and loving person that he knew. She was also very petite and defenseless; he_

_ could never understand how his father could prey on someone so innocent and vulnerable. _Miller's thoughts were quickly

forced back into the present by the feel of Clarke stirring lightly in his arms; And in that moment he saw in Clarke the

goodness, strength, and character of his mother. She didn't deserve what had happened to her and he decided then and

there that he would always protect Clarke, he would always look out for her, and he would always care for her. He had

once again found someone who meant asomething to him, he had someone to fight for.

When they reached the river Miller was reluctant to wake Clarke up, she looked peaceful and he doubted she'd had any

real rest in a long time. Still, he reminded himself, he had to check on the extent of her injuries. He slowly eased her

down onto the riverbank and touched her face gently.

"Clarke, come on you have to wake up now."

She startled awake disoriented and afraid. _Where was she? Where was Miller? Had her time with him been a dream, her_

_ subconscious trying to draw her away from the hell she was in? _She felt someone holding her down and began to

scream.

"Miller help me please." She sobbed brokenly, still unaware that he was really with her, and it hadn't all been a dream.

"Clarke! Open your eyes I'm right here. I'm right here with you, look at me," he ordered.

She opened her eyes slowly her breath coming out in unsteady spurts. She couldn't breathe, realizing this Miller sat her

up quickly cupping each side of her face gently with his hands; he forces her to look at him.

"Clarke, look at me, I'm here. You're safe. Now breathe with me ok?"

She nods her head jerkily, unable to speak.

"Good, in out, in out, breathe with me. You're ok, you're safe, just breathe. Good girl Clarke." After a few minutes,

having regained control of her breathing, she is finally able to calm down.

"I thought you were a d-dream, that I was going to wa-ke up and _they_ would have me," she says looking away.

"Hey," Miller says softly, his hand on her chin bringing her eyes to once again meet his.

"It wasn't a dream. I'm here and I'm never gonna let anyone take you away again alright?" He says this with such

finality that she has no choice but to believe him. She shocks him by lunging forward and throwing her arms tightly

around his neck. Surprised he slowly brings his arms around her to cradle her to him.

"Ok," she says softly. "I believe you."

"Good, now do you think you can manage a bath now? No offense Clarke but damn, you kind of smell."

She nod's and even gives him a small smile. It isn't much but it's enough for Miller. _She's strong, she'll get through this_,

he thinks to himself.

Miller tries to give Clarke as much privacy as he can while still remaining on guard while she washes up. Once she's

finished Miller can't help but notice that the once clear water is now tinged a deep red with her blood. He looks her over

realizing just how badly she's injured. There's a gash running along her side from the top of her sharply protruding ribs

to her hip. Her torso is covered in burns, and aside from sprained wrists, she's lost a lot of blood. He needs to get her

back to camp quickly, but first he discards his jacket and wraps it around her small frame.

"Here, this should help until we can get you some new clothes."

She hugs the material tightly around herself.

"Thanks, how far away from camp are we?"

"Not far about three more miles. Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes," she answers slowly.

"Look Clarke everyone is going to be really glad to see you and I know you're a little jumpy (understatement of the

year), but if you get overwhelmed or scared just grab my hand okay? I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

"Okay," she say's squaring her bruised chin, "I'm ready."

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of Miller/Clarke, meanwhile I'll keep working on the next chapters, I've got a lot more good material to come...!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions

Chapter 4: Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of the characters, I still own nada! **

(I'm jamming out to I Know by Tom Odell as I'm typing up this chapter, ha-ha I'm in a good mood. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews )

* * *

"_Thanks, how far away from camp are we?"_

"_Not far, about three more miles. Are you ready to get going?"_

"_Yes," she answers slowly._

"_Look Clarke everyone is going to be happy to see you and I know you're a little jumpy (understatement of the year),_

_but if you get overwhelmed or scared just grab my hand okay? I won't let anyone hurt you."_

"_Okay," she said squaring her bruised chin. "I'm ready let's go."_

* * *

They were nearing camp quickly and they could see Monroe in the distance on sentry duty. She noticed them around

the same time and began shouting for the others to open up the gates. Amidst the shouts and confusion Clarke had

fisted her hands into the front of Miller's shirt, her agitation clearly visible.

"My God Miler we send you out hunting and you bring us back some half crazed delinquent?" Monroe stated this while

looking at the girl clinging to Miller. She scoffs clearly unimpressed.

"It's Clarke, Monroe," he answers tightly, not liking the looks she was giving either of them. Her expression changes

immediately.

"What did they do to her, how is this possible?"

"Just get out of my way and go find Octavia; I need to get her to the infirmary."

She was quick to comply and within minutes they had Clarke laid out on a crudely made exam table in the drop ship.

Exclamations of wonder over Clarke's return could be hard. News traveled quickly throughout the camp. Just then

Octavia rushed in with tears in her eyes.

"Clarke! We thought you were d-dead. What happened to you? Clarke, what are you doing?"

Miller shoots Octavia a glare letting her know silently that her barrage of questions are not appreciated. When Octavia

first barreled in Clarke had buried herself in Miller's chest, he could feel her heart pounding and put his arms around her

to shield her.

"Look O, she's hurt and I need you to take a look at her ok? She has a particularly bad gash running up her left side;

she's going to need stitches."

"Okay, I'm going to need thread a needle, seaweed, and moonshine to disinfect everything." Her helpers scattered to do

her bidding they brought her the supplies she needed and left as she requested, all the while throwing awed glances at

Clarke and Miller. Octavia then proceeded to once again approach Clarke

"Wait," commanded Miller. "Let me talk to her, and for goodness sake Octavia you better be gentle with her!"

She nodded her head abruptly, surprised at his harsh command. Miller then turned to Clarke who was still hiding in his shirt.

"Clarke?" He inquired quietly once again shocked by the brilliant blue of her eyes when she looks up at him, he recovers quickly.

"Clarke, Octavia's going to patch you up okay? We can't risk letting any of your wounds getting infected. It's probably

going to hurt but just remember I'm right here with you, you're safe."

"Okay," was her quiet reply, she then looked to the corner where Octavia was regarding them closely.

"Hi Octavia," she called to her quietly.

"Hey Clarke," she replied using what she hoped was a calming voice. "Can you lie back now?" Seeing Clarke settle back

she began cleaning her wounds trying to hide her shock at the other girl's condition. Miller stood in front of Clarke,

marveling at her strength, she didn't cry out even once throughout Octavia's ministrations. Suddenly there was a

commotion as someone whipped open the curtain covering the entrance to the drop ship and an angry Bellamy barged

in.

"What the hell is this racket about- Miller what happened, why are you bleeding?"

Miller looked down at himself, only then did he see the blood that had soaked his shirt and covered his arms; Clarke's

blood.

"It's not mine," he replies quietly. "It's hers." He steps to the side and Bellamy finally see's the figure he was guarding.

He sinks to his knees, one word echoing in his mind; Princess.

Bellamy POV:

He is suddenly hit with a myriad of memories; Memories of Clarke laughing, arguing with him, defending him. He clearly

remembers the night she sang to Atom in the woods. He remembered everything; the gut wrenching pain he felt when

he thought he had lost her forever, the way he let his darkness and pain consume him until he was unrecognizable even

to himself. But here she was alive, _his_ princess. Realizing he was still on the floor he sprang to his feet and made his

way to his light, to Clarke. Only to be stopped by… Miller? _What's going on here?_ He wondered.

* * *

"Get out of my way Miller," said Bellamy, his voice laced with authority.

"No, that's close enough."

"I said get ou- ."

"And I said that's close enough, she's been through a lot and she's scared, she doesn't need you to stand there glaring at her."

"What are you talking about; you think I'll scare her? I just want to see her. Move Miller, I won't tell you again!"

"Miller," Clarke gasped out. Both men immediately turned to her in response, Bellamy using this chance to get closer to

her. What he saw shocked him. This wasn't his Clarke, her eyes had always reminded him of the sky on a cloudless day,

but they were now cloudy and filled with fear. Her body was covered in bruises and welts; he could see evidence of

burns on her stomach and felt a deep hatred set in his heart towards the Grounders.

Clarke after seeing his glowering expression directed at her began to hyperventilate; her fear and nerves having reached

their limit. Miller knowing what was happening immediately leaned over her putting his hands on either of her cheeks

and much like he had done earlier, instructed her to breathe with him. It took her awhile but she eventually calmed,

although she still wouldn't release her vise like grip on him.

"Please, don't let h-him hu-hurt me," she whispered quietly.

Bellamy's head snapped up at this, he had been standing silently, watching the scene before him in confusion. However

at Clarke's words he felt his heart being torn in two. How could she think he would hurt her? Bellamy vowed then that he

would kill every last Grounder left on earth; Clarke was never going to have to be afraid of them ever again.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit long and that's because I edited some parts out! **** I know you probably wanted more happy Bellarke moments, and there will be some later. I have a pretty good idea of how I want my story to play out and right now I really like the dynamic between Miller and Clarke. Hope you keep reading! **


	5. Ch5 Shifting Loyalties

Chapter 5: Shifting Loyalties

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of its characters.**

I uploaded two chapters today because I just couldn't stop writing! I don't like short stories so I'm going to try and make

mine long, hopefully you keep reading:)

* * *

"_Bellamy vowed then that he would kill every last Grounder left on earth, Clarke was never going to have to be afraid of_

_ them ever again."_

"Clarke," Miller said searching her eyes. "No one here is going to hurt you; didn't I tell you that I'd protect you?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "I trust you Miller." He visibly relaxed a small smile on his face. Clarke trusted him, _him_ to keep

her safe. He felt as though he had just been given a beautiful gift, one he would always treasure.

"Will you help me sit up?" she asked. Miller looked to Octavia.

"I'm done patching her up, her stitches should hold but she needs to be careful, she also need's lots of rest."

"Got it," replied Miller slowly sitting Clarke up, his hand supporting her back. Once up, she began to take in her

surroundings, most importantly the exits and anything nearby that could be used as a possible weapon. She then took in

the people around her, careful not to look Bellamy in the eyes; she wasn't ready to face him yet. They let her take her

time; none of them wanting to upset her again.

"Octavia," she called out softly. "It's good to see you again."

Octavia gave Clarke a watery smile and slowly stepped toward her. "Can I please hug you Clarke?" After a moment

Clarke nodded softly. Octavia's arms came around her then, slowly. "It's good to have you back Clarke," she managed

to get out through her tears.

"It's good to be back," Clarke said into Octavia's hair, her own arms coming around the younger girl. They stayed that

way awhile, neither quite willing to let go. They finally broke apart and Octavia gained control of herself.

"Clarke I'm going to get some more seaweed to make you some tea, and we're going to get some food into you." She

had felt how slight Clarke had become when she hugged her. "You're going to be better in no time, before you know it

you'll be bossing Bellamy around again!" With that said she left to see to her tasks; her mission, to save her friend.

Clarke finally brought herself to look at Bellamy, he had so many different emotions on his face it was hard to distinguish

just one. Then again he had never been easy to read; at least one thing hadn't changed. She unconsciously reached for

Miller's hand, and he was quick to wrap his fingers securely around hers. Bellamy's eyes followed their every move, his

brow furrowed.

"Hey Bellamy," she said quietly.

"Hi Clarke," he breathed out her name. It used to be that they could oftentimes communicate through looks alone; now

Bellamy didn't even know what to say to her. "Look ah," he said nervously, hand on his neck. "You need to rest so we

should find you a place to sta-."

"She'll be staying with me." said Miller.

"Like hell she will!" was Bellamy's response.

"Look I promised Clarke that I'd look after her, protect her. She feels safe with me."

Bellamy turned to Clarke who was now clinging to Miller as if he was her lifeline which, in a way he was.

"Fine," relented Bellamy, he couldn't stand to see her scared anymore. He could see her visibly relax and his scowl

deepened. She didn't need to look so damn happy about it. He guessed his scowl was now going to be a permanent

fixture on his face.

* * *

Miller and Bellamy decided to keep Clarke in the drop ship to rest while they prepared the hut her and Miller would be

sharing. After making her drink two jugs of water to replenish her body after the massive blood loss she had endured,

she promptly passed out from exhaustion, her head cradled in Miller's arms. She looked content in her sleep, free of fear

and Miller couldn't help but gently stroke her hair away from her face. Bellamy was quickly becoming annoyed with Miller

for acting possessively with Clarke. _That should be me comforting her; _he thought to himself unaware that he was

frowning. Miller however noticed this, he noticed everything. He was just waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop:

"So Miller," began Bellamy. "How did you find her, what happened out there?"

Miller told him about how he'd come across Clarke in the woods and how she had jumped out at him from the bushes.

"I've never seen anyone so terrified Bellamy," he confessed. Bellamy pondered that statement a moment then asked:

"You said she feels safe with you. Why is that, what happened between the two of you? O and I can see it."

"Look, Clarke didn't recognize me at first, but when she did she knew that I wouldn't hurt her. I saw how broken she

was and vowed that I would do anything to help her heal, to keep her safe. It's like we…bonded. I don't understand it,

but I would do anything for her," he finished looking flustered. Bellamy didn't doubt it, but it didn't stop the flow of

jealousy that had wrapped itself around his heart the moment that he had seen them together.

"Hey Miller," interrupted one of the campers. "We finished setting up your hut."

"Thanks," he replied. "I guess I better wake Clarke now." he said looking to Bellamy who nodded. He gently nudged her

cheek, careful not to startle her awake again.

"Clarke wake up." She was awake in an instant.

"What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong, but our hut is ready now, do you want to go see it?"

She nods and Miller gathers her up in his arms.

"How long are you going to keep carrying me around?" she asks slightly amused.

"Until I think you can walk on your own without falling on your face. You should really feel bad for me Clarke, you're

kind of heavy!" he teased.

"I am not," she said indignantly, her nose scrunching cutely.

"I know," he said quietly. "We'll work on that." he said with a wink. Bellamy cleared his throat uncomfortably indicating

that they should get going.

"We've set up you're tent near the drop ship in case there's an emergency, the medical supplies will be nearby. Octavia

also put a few of those pillows she's been working on in there to make it more comfortable for Clarke."

"Thanks Bellamy," said Miller appreciatively. Bellamy nodded his head curtly about to depart when he felt a feather light

touch on his arm. He looked at Clarke inquisitively. "Tell Octavia I said thank you too," she told him softly. He softened

his demeanor and voice for her. "I'll be sure to do that," he told her with a small smile.

When they entered their hut Miller gently put Clarke down on her bed. There were two, one on each side of the hut.

There was also a small crudely made table in between the beds with a jug of water on top, and Clarke's old belongings

had been brought in.

"All right why don't you settle down and get some rest ok?"

"Okay," said Clarke. "You'll stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll stay," was Millers response.

Clarke soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**I really like this chapter, huge smiles all around! Hope you guy's liked it let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch.**

**I am so sorry that it's taken this long to post. I don't have a computer, and am in the process of getting one so posts will be a bit random. I know a lot of you have asked if this is a Bellarke story, and it will be eventually, but for now I want to explore Millarke. Again sorry it's taken so long and enjoy.**

By the time Clarke awoke, he sun was well in the sky and she took a few moments to bask in the warmth of her new home; feeling more content and safe than she had in a long time. Looking across the hut she saw Miller putting on his shoes all the while keeping an ever watchful eye on her, she smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said not bothering to hide the grin he now reserved only for her.

"You know Miller some of us like to wake up with the sun not before it!" she teased.

"With the sun? Please you slept the day away."

"Your still here which means you woke up late too."

"Woke up? I wasn't able to go to sleep, your snoring kept me awake all night!" he said causing her to frown cutely.

"I do not snore." She stated shaking her head.

"Of course you do, I couldn't sleep and I'm sure the whole camp heard you. Goodness Clarke, and then when you started drooling well-."

He was abruptly cut off when a pillow flew across the room and hit him right in the face He blinked in surprise and looked at Clarke who was trying, and failing to hide her laughter behind her hands. Miller tried to look upset but gave up and started laughing right along with her. _Now this is a nice way to start my day_, thought Miller. He would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on her face. Suddenly a look of pain crossed her face and he was at her side in a heartbeat: "Clarke, what is it what's wrong?"

"It's my side, the stitches, Its hurting," she winced out.

_How could I have forgotten? _He cursed himself silently.

"Here lie back and let me take a look at it." She complied and he slowly moved her shirt and bandages aside to take a look at her wound. The sight that greeted him scared him. A ring of bruises was adorning the gash in her side, most of the stitches had torn and a yellow substance was oozing from the wound. Infection. _Why had this happened to her? What if the infection got worse, he couldn't lose her._ At his sharp intake of breath Clarke had gotten worried.

"Miller how bad is it?" she asked. He looked into her eyes unable to lie to her.

"It looks bad Clarke. You're bleeding again and the wound looks infected. We need Octavia." She nodded her head trying to look brave.

"Look Clarke I can't lose you, I will do whatever it takes to make you better okay?"

"I know you will," she said taking his hand. "Go get Octavia, I promise I won't move an inch."

He stood and looked down at her, studying her as if he was trying to make a decision about something. He slowly leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead then turned to go. As he was leaving Clarke called to him.

"I can't lose you either Miller," she said. He turned and they exchanged a look, and with no words necessary relayed a message to each other, a promise, and then he left.

He found Octavia in the drop ship and when she heard about Clarke's condition she began to panic:

"Miller I don't know what to do, since she's been gone and I took over the medical stuff I haven't had to deal with anything this serious! Oh God what if we lose her?"

"No! We are not going to lose her. Octavia you can do this Clarke will help you okay?" that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Okay, someone should tell Bellamy."

"Tell Bellamy what?" came a voice from behind them startling them.

"Geez Bell, do you want to give me a heart attack?" asked Octavia. He smirked and sauntered in.

"What's going on?" he asks looking at Miller.

"Clarke's injury is getting worse, I checked it this morning and it's infected, if we don't get it out… I don't want to think about that. We need to help her."

The news caused Bellamy to tense up his smirk fading. "Alright," he said taking charge. "I'll tell a couple of the campers to start boiling water to clean out her wound, O do you have all the supplies here that you need to treat her?"

"Yeah, I made sure to get more after Miller brought her in yesterday."

"Good," was his terse reply. "Miller help her take the things she'll need to your hut, I'll get Jasper and Monty, I'm sure they'll want to help." Miller nodded and with that they went to work. As soon as they stepped into his and Clarke's hut O and Miller knew something was wrong. That morning Clarke had seemed fine, then when her side had started hurting she'd looked a bit pale but Miller didn't think she would deteriorate so quickly. They walked in to find her shaking her face burned to touch and her eyes glossy.

"Clarke," Miller fell to his knees at her side carefully holding her face with one hand. "Clarke can you hear me?" Her response was a moan as the fever clouded her mind. Miller closed his eyes wishing for the smile and happiness that had surrounded Clarke that morning to return to her face, but all he saw now was vacant eyes, and her beautiful, bruised face contorted in pain.

**Glad I was finally able to update. I love reading all the comments you guys leave if you have any ideas, questions, or suggestion I'd love to hear them.** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Will update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Always Hoping

Chapter 7: Always hoping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 its characters, or the original story line. This epic story line however, that's all me.**

_Recap: "Miller closed his eyes wishing for the smiles and happiness that had surrounded Clarke that morning to return to her face, but all he saw now were vacant eyes, and her beautiful, bruised face contorted in pain."_

Clarke's POV

She could feel someone calling to her, they sounded worried, how odd. _Who was that?_ The Grounders. _No,no,no it's not possible. The Grounders have me again, how? Miller said he'd protect me!_ Miller. She began to thrash about and in her fever induced terror she called out his name. He would keep her safe if she could just go to him, everything would be alright. As hard as she tried her body refused to cooperate with her, she felt like her bones were lined with led and she slowly sank into the darkness that offered her respite from the pain…

Miller's POV:

"Miller…Miller!" I heard Clarke screaming my name and rushed to her side, taking her hand I began to speak to her.

"Clarke, sweetie I'm right here it's ok." But she didn't acknowledge that she had heard me instead I saw her drift away, almost as if her body were closing in on itself.

"Octavia do something!" I shout

"Hey, watch yourself Miller! That's my sister you're talking too," growled Bellamy.

"I could care less if she was the chancellor! I'm losing Clarke and she isn't doing anything to help."

"None of us want to lose Clarke, Octavia is doing all she can, give her some space to work." Was his quick reply.

I nod my head sullenly, it's hard for me to relinquish control of her when I'm the one who found her, protected her, and have been caring for her. In less than a day Clarke has become my family. It all changed with the kiss this morning and our promise to one another, if anything should happen to her after everything we've already been through I don't think I could survive it. I see Bellamy glaring at me from across the hut and direct my angry gaze onto him.

"Let's step outside and talk Miller," he orders tensely. Oh great, I think to myself this cannot be good. I follow him outside and he immediately grabs the collar of my jacket and drags me further away.

"Bellamy, what the hell?" I bellow, shoving him off of me.

"Let's get one thing straight, don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one that cares about Clarke!" he shouts back.

"You, you say you care about her but where were you when she was taken. Aren't you the one who said we couldn't afford to go after her and Finn? Now suddenly you care?"

"Not going after her was one of the hardest choices I've had to make, I was protecting our camp we couldn't take any more losses. I have to live with that, but it doesn't mean I don't care."

"Remind me where you were again instead of looking for Clarke? Oh that's right you were with Raven! I wonder what Clarke will think about you when she knows the truth."

Suddenly he is on top of me, punching me, he's angry. Well I'm angry too; I'm angry at the Grounders for everything that they did to Clarke, I'm angry with myself because she's in that hut and in pain and there's nothing I can do to help her, and I'm angry at Bellamy. Suddenly I wonder what Clarke would think of my behavior. I remember her being angry when her friend Wells got into a fight with Murphy, she always tried to break up the fights that erupted around camp and here I was punching it out with Bellamy, she'd be furious.

"Bellamy stop," I tell him, but he's furious. "Bellamy stop!" I order dodging his blows. "I refuse to fight you okay? Clarke wouldn't want this." That seems to get his attention and we both pause, both breathing heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I saw you after Clarke was taken and I know it was hard on you. That thing with Raven it was a low blow and I promise I won't tell Clarke unless she asks me about it because I won't lie to her. You know how I feel about her," at this I saw him flinch. Before either of us could say anything more Goggles and Monty ran up to us.

"Hey Miller, I think I know how to help Clarke," states Monty excitedly.

I feel relief rush into me in waves and am unable to answer him, that's okay though because he rushes into the hut not awaiting my reply, Jasper on his heels. I look over at Bellamy who now has his back to me. He turns to face me and composes himself, "Look Miller, I trust you and I know you're good for Clarke, I'm not going to give up on her, I want you to know that but I need you as my friend, so truce?"

"Truce." I respond before we both turn to go to Clarke, unsure of the outcome but hoping, always hoping for the best.

**Sorry it's been so long between posts. In this chapter I didn't focus on Clarke but on Miller and Bellamy because I feel like we needed to clear the air. The next chapter will be about Clarke and her time with the Grounders. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

** 100 **

**V**


End file.
